Love of Both worlds
by bleeding scarlet blood
Summary: Sakura finds herself in the universe of four gods. It seems she is also a celestial warrior. She has to face many obsticals in the near future along with falling in love.Wonder what will happen? well, Read and review CO-wrote with Chinoochick Rated T to M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

OK this is a Naruto and Fushigi yuugi: Genbu kaiden crossover. It's a romance. It involves a Naruto character and a fushigi yuugi: GK character falling in love…eventually. I hope u like it. XD oh, and I'll try to finish my other story soon, I'll put it on hold for a little while to catch up on this story, ok? Enjoy.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Love of both worlds ch. 1.

Sakura haruno, one of kohona's best medic and the apprentice of tsunade just got really bad news. Sasuke uchiha has seemed to joined akatski. I know it probably isn't that much of a shock to some people, but to Sakura and naruto, It was like watching your hopes crumble in front of you. Sakura knew right then she gave up on sasuke. Naruto ranted on about how they where going to pound some sence into his head and still bring him back, but sakura lost all hope.

Right now she just had to blow some steam. She was walking briskly to the training grounds. Right now, she didn't know what to think. She was pissed as hell. She was confused. She was sad and she was disappointed. All these emotions buzzing around in her head. Like I said earlier she needed some stress relief and smashing some trees could help.

"I can't believe him!" Sakura said to herself.

"I mean, what the hell is he thinking?" She said as she punched a hole in a tree.

"Is he fucking insane?!" She yelled as she created a crater in the ground.

After about an hour of continuous punching, kicking, right out destroying the training ground, sakura was winded ((about time)).

"I can't believe he would do that…!" Sakura sobbed as she collapsed to the ground crying.

Sakura was on the ground when her jaw started to feel kind of weird. She brought up her hand to the left side of her face and felt along her jaw line. She then suddenly stopped. In the middle of her jaw line, this one spot felt warmer then the others.

"Great, just what I needed" Sakura sniffed.

Sakura stiffly got up from the ground and dusted of her clothes.

"Sakura…" The wind eerily howled.

"Come to us…." It howled again.

"Escape to us…" it whispered.

Sakura froze and tried to find the source of the sounds.

All of a sudden the atmosphere around her got chilly and sakura started to shiver.

"w-who's there?...!" Sakura asked as her teeth rattled.

"We can help you…" the wind howled.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Then mist started to form and it took on the form of human figures.

"You have a duty you need to fulfill…you have been chosen as the power of the moon" It said in a more firm voice then a weak whisper.

"wh-what?" Sakura asked as she continued to shiver.

"you will see" The leader of the mist figures said gently then smiled the most kind smile then sakura's world went black.

_Few hours later…………………………_

"Is she ok?" A soft female voice in the distance asked. It sound as if it was above water and sakura was under the surface.

"i-I think so" A timid child voice said in the distance but the voice sound as if they were slowly getting closer.

"What do you think happened to her?" An older male voice said.

"We don't know tomite…she might've fainted from exhaustion…look at her condition, It looks like she was in some kind of fight" An older female voice said.

"She was stupid to be out in those weird cloths in this freezing temperature" Said a voice that sounded like warm honey. It sounded sexy.

"Uruki…" The younger female voice scolded.

"Whatever…" he replied.

Finally, they sounded like they where right beside her and not above water.

Sakura's eye's began to flutter and she opened up her eyes and look right into the eyes of complete strangers.

"Uh…where am i?" Sakura asked as she slowly began to sit up.

"bei jia" The older woman said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Your in bei jia" The man with the warm honey voice said. As sakura got a closer look, She noticed he matched his sexy voice. He had grey eyes that looked like the cloudy sky. He had light brown hair that was in a different hair style then she has ever seen, but surprisingly, he was able to pull it off. On top it was long, it reached his waist but it was pulled back and the under layer was shorter, it reached his neck. Over all, he looked damn good, maybe even better then sasuke, and that's saying something.

"I've never heard of such country" Sakura replied.

"What…?!" the one she thought was called tomite said.

"How can you not have heard one of the four major countries?!" He went on.

"Four? I thought we had five?" Sakura was getting more confused by the second.

"Five? We only have four" The one she thought was uruki said to her.

"no, there's the land of fire, the land of wind, the land of earth, the land of water and the land of lightning" Sakura replied. She hasn't finally gone crazy, has she?

They all looked at her like she was.

"Where are you from?" The older woman asked.

"Kohona" Sakura replied as she pointed to her head band in her hair.

"kohona?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, the leaf village" Sakura answered.

"Wait, how'd you get here?" The one who was called 'uruki' before asked.

"I don't know, some women made of mist said I had a duty to fulfill and then everything went black" Sakura answered.

"A women made of mist?" Uruki asked, it sounded like he thought she was a loony, which she probably was.

"…yes" Sakura reluctantly answered.

"Hmmm…Do you have a strange mark anywhere on your body?" He asked.

"Uh…" Sakura blushed, like what did he just asked her.

"Like this" The younger women picked up a weird looking doll and turned it around and showed sakura the mark that was on the back of its head.

"I don't think so…" Sakura answered then ran her hand through her hair.

Uruki gasped.

"Yes you do!" He said.

"I do?" Sakura asked as she tilted her head to one side.

"Yes, on her jaw!" He said to the young girl, she was about her age.

Just then the young girl's necklace that was around her neck ((sakura didn't notice before)) started to glow and a character showed up on it.

"Moon, Stella" The girl sounded confused.

All the other's gasped. Sakura and the girl looked at ever one else in confusion.

"The legendary celestial warrior who comes from another world just like her priestess" A man said who had an eye patch said.

"It is said, that Stella come from another world full of war and comes here to help find peace for both worlds, hikitsu" The older woman said to the man in the eye patch. He had silver hair that reach past his shoulders.

"I heard stories about her; she only comes once, if hong-han or any of the other countries need her in the future, she canthelp them" The male in the hat said 'tomite'. He had dark raven colored hair and he had a bow on his back.

"s-so genbu must need her badly" The youngest of them said. He was cute and pudgy and sakura could tell he was really timid.

"Which just proves this is going to be difficult" Uruki said.

'Uh…guys?" Sakura asked. They all looked at her.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" She asked.

"You're a celestial warrior" Uruki said to her.

"No, I'm just your average Ninja" She replied.

"Ninja?" The young girl asked her.

"Yeah, I'm chunnin level" Sakura said to her.

"Well, if you're a celestial warrior and your coming with us then –" The girl started but was cut off by sakura.

"Wait, what? I just want to go home" She said to the girl.

"well, maybe if you help us summon Genbu, he will send you home, I'm from another world as well, but by the sound of thing, even a different one from you" She replied.

"So, if I help you guys, I will be able to go home?" Sakura asked.

"Most likely" Uruki replied.

"…Fine, I'll help" Sakura reluctantly agreed.

"But first, do you have nay special powers?" 'Tomite' asked.

"Uh…just jutsu" Sakura replied. Those aren't special powers. ((to her there not but to them there special))

"Show us" 'Uruki' commanded.

"Ok…" She replied. She walked away from the little camp fire and into the trees then they heard a huge bang and then they saw a tree fall not far from the little camp.

"You saw that?!" Sakura yelled not far off.

'y-yeah…"Tomite gasped.

Sakura walked back into the little camp.

"That's all I can do, and some healing" Sakura said

"you say like that's normal" The older woman said.

"it is, everyone in my world have jutsu, just different kinds. I can heal people and I have insane strength when I focus my chakra" Sakura said.

"Chakra?" The younger girl asked.

"spirits energy" Sakura replied. ((is that what it is?))

"You know, we don't all know each other" The older woman said.

"Oh right, I'm sorry, my name is Sakura, Sakura haruno" Sakura introduced herself.

"I'm Inami" The older woman said.

"I'm tomite" The boy with the hat and bow said. He looked about sixteen.

"hikitsu" the man with the eye patch said. He looked about maybe twenty.

"H-hatsui" The timid chubby boy said.

"And this is Namame" The young girl held up the doll, and then the little doll waved. Now that sakura looked closer, He looked like he was made of stone.

"Uruki" The one Sakura was practically panting after said. He looked about 16 or 17.

"And im Takiko, The Genbu priestess" The younger girl said. She looked like she was about seventeen, eighteen.

"Nice to meet you all" Sakura said with a kind smile.

"Ok, well, we better go look for the other's and start back on out jouney" Takiko said.

'r-right!" Sakura said as she got up with everyone.

Sakura just hoped everyone in her world won't worry too much about where she is. She just want's to get home as soon as possible.

_To be continued………………_

OK, I hope u liked it. If u have any idea about what u want to be done to the story, tell me and I'll take it into consideration.

Naruto and FY:GK are my fav manga's ever. And Uruki is just so hot. *swoon* lol

And I just want to say. I co-wrote this story with Chinookchick.

She writes romances and drama and im into fantasy and romance. I have to have romance. And adventure also.

I have pics of the character's form FY:GK on my profile. But you should read the manga. It's really good. And I also changed some stuff from the manga to fit my story. U won't find out what till later though. Like some stuff never happened and some stuff I curved to fit my story. Well, anyway. Plz review.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about midnight and sakura was watching the stars shine in the sky while everyone slept. Sakura just couldn't sleep. I mean how could she? She was in another world while people in her world where probably worried sick over her. And sakura was a celestial warrior? Psh, yeah right. "_im nothing special" _ sakura thought to herself.

Sakura sat up, and walked in the forest as quietly as she could. Sakura walked a ways until she heard running water, she started toward the sound. It was calming. Sakura walked until she reached the river. She walked up to the water's edge and looked down. She saw the moon dancing on the water's top. She bent down and put her fingers in the water, creating elegant ripples. She then straightened and looked at her reflection, she saw nothing special. She had shoulder length hair that had lightened a few shades since she was twelve. She had fair skin that was spotless. But it was plain; to her it was nothing special. She had emerald eyes, but no shine. They haven't shone since she was thirteen. She had curves, which she couldn't deny. But on someone prettier they might be gorgeous, on her well, all they did was you could tell her age. Sakura got tired at looking at her reflection and she kicked the water with a sweep of her foot.

Uruki was resting his eyes but he couldn't sleep. He was restless. Stella was one of genbu's celestial warriors. He was kind of hoping Stella would help someone else. It just proves now that she is here, helping genbu that summoning him is going to be a bitch. He listening to the crickets sing there night song when he heard a faint movement of the soil. He peeked open his eyes to see sakura walking into the forest. He let out a tired sigh. "_What is she doing now?" _ He thought.

He got up also, quietly. He then proceeded to follow her into the forest, keeping his eyes glued on her. He tried but couldn't help but notice how her body moved. She seemed to move with effortless grace when she moved around the trees and step over fallen branches and moved through the underbrush. It all seemed effortless to her.

He then followed her to the river. He watched her walked up to the water's edge; he also saw her bend down to dip her fingers in the water. He tried not to notice how elegantly she bent down, and he also couldn't help the mental image that flashed across his vision. "_damnit!!"_

He watched her for a bit longer until he decided to find out why she was up and about so late at night. He walked up silently behind her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

He heard her gasp and she spun around so fast he swore she blurred.

"Uh…uruki? Why are you here?" sakura asked.

"I really should be asking you that" he replied.

"Oh, well, I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to see what was around" she replied.

"Ah" he replied. Sakura felt a pang.

"You shouldn't be out so late at night, even if you are a celestial warrior" he said to her.

"Uh…ok" was all she could muster up to say.

Sakura then went to move past him but she managed to trip over her own two feet then she went for a one way trip to the ground when two strong arms wrapped around her waist to steady her. Sakura's face burned.

"Th-thank you" Sakura said while her blush made itself more known.

"_I was to quick to call her graceful" _ uruki thought to himself.

"Whatever, you can't even walk without tripping over your own two feet" was what he replied.

"You know what? I HATE you!" Sakura said with a flush of anger.

"You're trying to act cool! Well you know what?! It not working!"

"What?" uruki said.

"im not trying" he said.

"Whatever" Sakura said with a bitter tone while making quotation marks.

"You're really ignorant, and arrogant, and it's annoying!" Sakura said through her teeth.

"Yeah, well I don't like being with PMS'ing woman who blow up at the smallest things" HE said calmly with a scowl.

"argh!, I hate you! I hate you! I absolutely hate you!" She said while she through a couple punches at him. He caught one with his hand and he tried not to wince.

"See? PMS'ing woman DO blow up over no reason" he calmly said with no emotion on his face.

"You jerk off! You think you know everything! I don't even want to be here! I hate it here! I just want to go home! But I have to stay here to help you guys play warriors to summon some stupid god! So you just shut – mmph!" sakura was on her rant when all off a sudden uruki pulled her to him and kissed her on the mouth with such passion, and anger, it wasn't one of those sweet kisses. It was raw, and angry.

He then pulled away and leaned to her ear.

"No, you shut up" he whispered.

He then let her go and walked away back to the camp, leaving a very flushed and stunned sakura wondering what the hell happened.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_IM SO SORRY. I haven't been on. I moved and haven't been able to get a comp. Chinook chick helped with this. I admit it was done in a rush, so it might not be as good as it could have been and im sorry for that. _


End file.
